In high-performance motorcycle and boat racing, engines are utilized that are structurally reinforced for the use of highly explosive fuels such as nitrous oxide, nitro-methane, alcohol, gasoline, and other fuel combinations. Despite the careful design of these racing engines, and the controlled injection of fuel mixtures, destructive, uncontrolled explosions occasionally occur during racing that destroy a motorcycle or boat engine. When a racing engine explodes, the motorcycle operator may be critically injured or killed due to the missile-like projection of parts from the engine. A motorcycle operator is particularly vulnerable because the racing position of a driver is located directly over the motorcycle engine.
When high-performance engines explode, piston heads tend to separate from the piston cylinders and engine blocks. The piston heads may then be projected out of and away from the main engine body at tremendous velocity. Due to the orientation of engines having V-twin, angled V-twin, or four to six in-line cylinder arrangements, at least one piston head may be propelled away from the engine by an uncontrolled fuel explosion toward the race drivers chest or head. Approximately two deaths a year occur in motorcycle racing due to exploding engines, with additional serious injuries incurred by race drivers who survive episodes of exploding engines.
The explosion of high-performance boat engines also claim numerous lives each year. A safety device designed to contain an uncontrolled explosive engine is desperately needed to protect race drivers.